Elizzabeth H Black
by EliBlackWay
Summary: Bienvenidos sean todos. Soy una bruja nieta de un squib y he aqui la historia de mi vida. / Ambientado en el mundo ingeniado por la Reina J.wling, al igual que la mayoría de los personajes, lo que no reconozcas son de mi autoría.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Hola soy ElizzabethBlack, hija de Marcus Black, nieta de Marius Black, tengo 16 años y en los siguientes minutos les contare la historia de mi vida.

Mi abuelo, Marius Black, es hijo de Cygnus y Violetta (Bulstrode) Black. Tiene 3 hermanos: Pollux, Cassiopeia y Dorea, los cuales son mis tios abuelos. Fue repudiado y borrado del tapiz por ser "un squib". Al ser repudiado, se refugió en el mundo muggle. Nunca le guardo rencor a los magos, solo a su familia. A los 35 años conoció a la que sería su esposa, y después de varios años de intentos, cuando él tenía 45 años tuvieron un hijo, Marcus Black.

Mi padre, Marcus Black nacio en 1963, mi abuelo pasaba todo el dia pendiente de si presentaba muestras de Magia, pero estas nunca llegaron, cuando cumplio los 11, mi abuelo se dio por vencido y siguieron su vida normal. A los 25 años conocio a mi madre, Annie Lewis, se casaron y cuando mi papa tenia 33 años, mi mama quedo embarazada de mi.

Yo naci el 23 de junio de 1996, mi nombre completo es ElizzabethHydra Black Lewis, yo era la niña consentida de mi abuelo, su primera nieta. El, aunque nunca lo dijo, deseaba que yo fuera una bruja. Cuando tenia dos años nacio mi hermana, Ana Lyra Black Lewis, al comienzo fue un poco difícil ya que me sentí celosa, pero después cuando lo entendí no me despegue de ella nunca mas, siempre habíamos sido muy unidas. Cuando tenia 6 años, estaba en el preescolar y una de mis compañeras me jalo el cabello. Yo me moleste tanto que el cabello de la susodicha se empezó a caer, nadie supo que había pasado pero mi abuelo si, el supo que esa fue mi primera muestra de magia.

Mi abuelo hablo con mis padres y le explico todo sobre el mundo mágico, que mi papa mas o menos conocía. Mi abuelo siguió enseñándonos a mi y a mi hermana sobre este mundo, ya que ella al tiempo también demostró magia.

A los 11 años me llego una carta, era de Hogwarts, ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Una vez en el andén 9 y ¾, después de despedidas y algunas quejas por parte de mi hermana subí al Expresso a Hogwarts. Cuando llegamos al Colegio, yo estaba extremadamente nerviosa, había hecho unos amigos en el tren y me habían hablado de las 4 casas. Yo quería quedar con ellos para no sentirme tan sola pero Merlín no lo quería así. Logre calmar mis nervios, y camine hasta el banquito con la frente en alto cuando fui nombrada. Después de unos segundos el Sombrero Seleccionador grito "Slytherin" y yo me levante y con la misma actitud y una sonrisa me dirigí a mi mesa.


	2. Capítulo I

Capitulo 1: Ser Slytherin no es tan fácil como parece

Estaba amaneciendo, la claridad del sol empezaba a colarse por la habitación iluminándola de a poco y despertando a las estudiantes que ocupaban dicha habitación. Todas se despertaron y se prepararon para ir a desayunar, excepto una de ellas que continuaba envuelta en la cobija sin que los rayos del sol, que atravesaban el agua y las ventanas, le afectaran en lo más mínimo.

Sus compañeras se acomodaron sin hacerle caso, ni la miraron si quiera y salieron a desayunar. Esa mañana no era cualquier mañana del año, era el primer día de clases y no hay nada peor que llegar tarde al primer día. Pero al parecer nuestra querida dormilona tiene muy buena suerte porque entra una chica - bajita, pálida, rubia e hiperactiva - a la habitación, aunque parecía más un torbellino, se llevaba todo por el medio y se acerco a su cama.

- Hermanita – dijo cantarinamente la rubia pero esta no despertaba – Hermana… - llamo con impaciencia al no verla despierta pero ésta ni se inmuto – ¡ELIZZABETH! - grito con toda la fuerza que tenía y la recién nombrada se despertó de un sobresalto cayéndose de la cama.

- Por Merlín Lyra, ¿podrías dejarme dormir? O al menos ¿me despertarías de una manera menos molesta? – se escucho una voz somnolienta e irritada desde el suelo a un lado de la cama.

- Hermanita deja de quejarte y mueve ese esqueleto a la ducha, hoy es el primer día de clases y no debes llegar tarde – La rubia, llamada Ana Lyra, volvía a tener una sonrisa en los labios y se acerco a su hermana levantándola y llevándola al baño de la habitación.

- Ani, creo que te he dicho muchas veces que no me despiertes si no es para algo importante – musita Eli con seriedad intentando volver a la cama pero su hermana se lo impedía.

- Elizzabeth Black – dice molesta Ana, realmente esta chica tenía unos cambios de humor tan rápidos que daban miedo – no puedes faltar al primer día, vamos, ve a bañarte y arreglarte, no me iré de aquí hasta que estés lista y si no te acomodas te llevo en pijama al Gran Comedor – la amenaza y Elizzabeth cierra los ojos por unos segundos, ella sabía que cuando su hermana la llamaba por su nombre y apellido su paciencia se agotaba, abre los ojos y asiente con lentitud.

- Está bien… ya voy… - susurro de mala gana y se encerró en el baño. Se cepillo los dientes, se baño y se coloco su uniforme, que constaba de una falda, una blusa blanca que llevaba por fuera, una corbata verde aflojada y la túnica negra con el escudo de su casa estampado a un lado. Se miro en el espejo con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos y suspiro.

Elizzabeth es una chica muy especial a su modo, su cabello era azul - es metamorfomaga y suele utilizarlo de cualquier tono de azul, rubia o verde -, tenía la piel pálida y los ojos grises. En pocas palabras, para muchos chicos se podía considerar que era hermosa.

Salió del baño con su aspecto usual, solo que esta vez su cabello lo llevaba largo y el color era un degradado de negro a azul. Busco sus cosas y le hizo señas a su hermana para salir de allí.

Fueron al Gran Comedor y cada una se fue por su lado. Ana, que ya había cumplido con su cometido del día, se fue con sus amigas y Elizzabeth solo se acerco a la mesa de Slytherin, tomo un bagel y se alejo antes de que empezaran los patéticos insultos.

"No entiendo como a Ani no le insultan y a mí me tratan como basura" piensa la peli azul cuando escucha su misma voz en la mente, respondiendole "Porque ella se busco amigos respetable y tu… bueno… tu no le prestas atención a eso".

Despues de eso, Eli continuó su camino al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras mientras comía su pequeño desayuno. Al llegar se tomo una gran sorpresa al ver a su tío Remus- realmente no es su tío, es el esposo de su sobrina Nymphadora pero ella prefiere llamarlos tíos - sentado en el escritorio con una pequeña niña en sus piernas.

- ¡Tío! – corrió hacia él y lo saludó con efusividad, extrañaba ver a alguien conocido y que no la odiaba. Él le correspondió el abrazo riendo.

- Eli, pequeña… que grande estas, tenía tiempo sin verte, la última vez tenías como 12 años – decía Lupin mientras que la niña reclamaba la debida atención de su "prima".

- ¡Eli! – gritaba la niña como de 4 años de edad estirando sus bracitos para que su prima la cargara. La cargo y la saludo entre risas.

- Hola Andy, estas grande la última vez que te vi apenas eras una bebe – le hace cosquillas y la vuelve a bajar – Y… ¿ahora nos vas a dar clases? Así si dan ganas de no faltar – bromeó dejando el bolso en uno de los primeros asientos.

- Si, les daré Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –ríe ante la "broma" de la chica pero luego dice serio – Mas te vale que asistas a todas las clases jovencita. Te estaré vigilando – le advierte para luego indicarle que se acomodara ya que algunos estudiantes ya iban llegando.

La hora de DCAO paso rápida y divertida, al ser la primera clase no había tanto estudio, solo simples presentaciones. La segunda hora la tenía libre así que decidió pasarla en la Torre de Astronomía – que deseaba estuviera vacía -.

Llegó al último piso de la Torre algo cansada pero feliz al darse cuenta de que estaba sola. Se acomodo en el suelo utilizando su bolso de almohada, colocándose los audífonos y alejándose de la realidad que odiaba.

Se sumergió en un mundo donde las sonoros rasgueos de las guitarras y los golpeteos de la batería, además de pianos, bajos y la increíble voz -que transmitían tantos sentimientos- de las bandas de rock muggle y mágicas era su alivio, su escape. Cerró los ojos cuando los pensamientos empezaban a ocupar su mente.

Cosas como el estudio, la magia y los insultos pasaban a segundo plano, y el dolor, la tristeza y el odio tomaban su lugar.

Las primera lágrima del día – pero les aseguro que no la última – rodo por su mejilla al recordar el trágico accidente de sus padres, el cual cruzaba su mente al menos una vez al día, donde ellos murieron al instante pero ella sobrevivió gracias a su magia. A veces la aborrecía tanto – a la magia - , ese momento, su pánico, no haberlos podido salvar.

Esos pensamientos la atormentaban cuando sintió una leve caricia, un suave toque en su mejilla limpiando el rastro de la lágrima. Miles de preguntas se hizo en un nanosegundo pero todas hallaron respuestas apenas abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada oscura pero cálida y preocupada frente a ella.

Esos ojos ella los conocía, no necesito mirar nada más para saber que era él, su mejor amigo, el de toda la vida, el cual tenía años sin ver, Ted. Sonrió leve y lo abrazó, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello siendo correspondida.

Él sabía que lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era el abrazo de un amigo. Se lo dijo Ani, se lo dijo Marius – el abuelo de Eli – y se lo demostró ella misma en sus cartas y en esa lágrima, que dejaba a luz sus noches de llanto incontenible.

Estuvieron abrazados por largo rato, en un encuentro que no tenían desde hace mucho y que cambiaria para siempre el orden de las cosas.


	3. Capítulo II

Capitulo 2: Un amigo es lo que se necesita

- Eli… - Ted llamaba a su amiga para que despertara – Eli… despierta – vuelve a llamar pero ella no da señales de despertar.

Después de estar cierto tiempo abrazados, habían hablado de todo lo que se les vino a la mente pero evadiendo cualquier tema que fuera triste, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de eso otro día y como a las 5 pm Elizzabeth se había quedado dormida abrazada a él. Ted la dejo dormir pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían que ir a cenar y luego a su sala común.

- ¡Vamos Black! – la llama con más fuerza el muchacho mientras removía a la chica un poco. Ésta entreabrió los ojos y dijo algo sobre que la dejaran en paz para luego voltearse a dormir de nuevo – Elizzabeth no me dejas otra opción – dice Lupin seriamente para luego tomarla en brazos y hacerle cosquillas con ganas.

- Ted… ¡ya! Estoy despierta – grita la chica entre carcajadas sin poder detenerlo, él reía y continuaba haciéndole cosquillas – ¡Por favor Lupin! – pidió a gritos riendo y esta vez el peliazul si le hizo caso.

- Está bien, me detengo si me acompañas en mi mesa a comer – le dice él como condición. Eli suelta un par risas más y asiente divertida.

- Si, ¿Por qué no? Dudo que me extrañen en mi mesa o que me odien más de lo normal – ríe quedamente para luego ponerse de pie y esperando a Teddy para bajar al Gran Comedor.

Después de una noche tranquila y animada en la mesa de los Hufflepuff, Elizzabeth se fue a su habitación sonriendo como tenía meses sin hacerlo, era realmente una sonrisa sincera. Ese era el efecto que tenía Ted en ella, la haciareir, divertirse y lo principal olvidarse de sus problemas.

Cuando entro en la Sala Común de Slytherin se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Se alegro por ello, odiaba tener que aguantar los insultos que le profesaban. Se acomodo frente a la chimenea y con su varita en mano hacia figuras en el fuego, tales como: serpientes (después de todo era un slytherin), dragones, hombres lobo, entre otras criaturas mágicas.

Se apoyo en un mueble y mientras veía las figuras moverse entre las llamaradas de fuego, el sueño fue envolviéndola de poco a poco. Pero no por mucho tiempo, una cabellera rubia paso frente a sus ojos sobresaltándola y despertándola un poco. Era Ana. La chica se sentó al lado de su hermana y le sonrió con simpatía.

- Supe la buena nueva – murmuro sonriente y aguantando la emoción. Eli la miro extrañada y ella alzo ambas cejas - ¿Eli?¿Estas en este planeta?

- ¿No? – bromeó la peliazul divertida aunque aun algo somnolienta.

- Supe que Ted volvió a Hogwarts - Ani hablaba lentamente esperando alguna reacción de su hermana. Ésta la miró y suspiro asintiendo.

- Si, lo sé. Vi al tío Remus con Andy pero no me había dicho que había vuelto a Hogwarts hasta que él me consiguió en la Torre de Astronomía – No le dio muchos detalles, su hermana era muy sobre protectora y más después del accidente. Ana se sentó frente de Elizzabeth y la miró fijamente para luego abrazarla con fuerza como entendiendo lo que había pasado. Eli no sabía cómo ella lograba entenderla consolo mirarla a los ojos. "Definitivamente soy un libro abierto" pensó la mayor de las Black.

A los minutos la rubia se alejo y le sonrió ampliamente. Le dio las buenas noches, regañándola por acostarse tan tarde, a veces se comportaba como la mayor. A Eli no le molestaba realmente se lo agradecía, pero claro… solo a veces.

Elizzabeth después de una hora que su hermana se marchó, se puso de pie y dándole una última mirada al fuego, Eli se dio cuenta que no solo se despedía esa noche, se despedía de esa vida solitaria y melancólica en la que se había sumido, comenzando una nueva etapa y quizás no haya superado a sus padres todavía y dudara que lo hiciera pronto pero al menos viviría por ellos, trataría de ser feliz por ellos, para así, después de esa promesa con el fuego de testigo, marcharse hacia su habitación.

Esa noche fue especial, esa noche fue la primera que desde que habían muerto sus padres Elizzabeth no había tenido pesadillas, quizás era porque se encontraba muy cansada pero solamente ella sabía que todo fue gracias a Ted. Porque quizás lo único que se necesita es a un amigo.


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo 3: Nuevos Amigos

Al día siguiente, al sonar el despertador a las 7:30 en el dormitorio de las chicas de 6to año todo parecía igual que siempre. Las chicas se arreglaron y salieron a desayunar al Gran Comedor sin notar ningún cambio, pero esa mañana no era como las demás, nuestra querida Lizzie no se había despertado junto con ellas ni se había quedado dormida, se había levantado mucho más temprano.

Ana, su hermana, como todas las mañanas fue a su habitación y se sorprendió gratamente al no encontrarla dormida. Sonrío, como quién sabe algo que los demás no, y se marchó al Gran comedor.

Narra Elizzabeth:

Hoy me había despertado a las siete de la mañana voluntariamente, realmente me extrañé pero igual me bañé, me coloqué mi túnica y baje al Gran Comedor. Caminé por los pasillos con una sonrisa poco común en mí. Estaba feliz y no quería ocultarlo, de cualquier manera dudaba que alguien se diera cuenta que este mínimo detalle.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, solo había un par de estudiantes más pero no me atreví a quedarme hasta que se llenara y arruinaran mi felicidad con sus estupideces de siempre. Me acerque a la mesa de Slytherin, en la cual cabe destacar que solo había un estudiante, posiblemente tan invisible como yo, lo saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza - más por educación que por otra cosa - tomé un trozo de pan caliente y una taza de café con leche – mi bebida favorita – y me dirigí a mi lugar preferido en todo el castillo: La Torre de Astronomía.

Era tan solitaria y silenciosa que me reconfortaba y me hacía sentir que era parte de algo, aunque ese algo era nada más y nada menos que la soledad en su máxima expresión.

Me senté en la baranda como solía hacer, sé que es peligroso y toda esa tontería pero esa sensación de vértigo que provocaba me encantaba, y desayuné, después de tanto tiempo, con paz y tranquilidad. La vista desde donde estaba era impresionante, el amanecer con sus fascinantes colores y los tímidos y feroces rayos del sol que te provocaba reír y llorar por lo insignificante que los seres humanos nos veíamos ante esa majestuosidad.

Narrador Omnisciente:

El tiempo se le paso volando a Elizzabeth y para cuando se dio cuenta faltaba 15 minutos para que diera comienzo su primera clase del día que para la felicidad de la chica era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Hufflepuff.

La peliazul corrió lo más rápido que pudo al aula de su profesor y tío favorito: RemusLupin. El profesor estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando a ella apareció corriendo al final del pasillo con una mirada inocente. Él no pudo evitar reír y la dejo pasar. "Primera y última señorita Black" dijo Lupin con severidad ocultando la sonrisa divertida. Le recordaba tanto a él y sus amigos cuando estaban en clases. Lo más cómico era que su hijo había salido igual.

Elizzabeth pasó en silencio y con una sonrisa divertida por la carrera que había tenido que hacer para llegar a tiempo. Buscó asiento con la mirada y encontró uno en la primera fila. Se acercó y se dio cuenta que era el mismo chico que había estado en la mesa de Slytherin esa mañana. Se sentó mordiendo su labio nerviosa, no acostumbraba a sentarse son alguien en clases, le costaba trabajar en pareja o grupos.

- Hola – susurró con una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía ser amable pero parecía más una mueca por lo nerviosa que estaba – Soy Elizzabeth… - el profesor la cortó cuando dijo en voz alta que el compañero que tenían a su lado sería el mismo hasta que terminara el año. Ella lo miró casi que con odio y volteó de nuevo al ver al chico– Soy Elizzabeth Black y al parecer… – repitió su nombre y agrego casi divertida – tu nueva compañera…

- Hola – murmuró con timidez el chico con un notable acento francés – Yo…yo soy Hugo Delacour.

- Bueno Hugo, al parecer eres nuevo porque yo nunca te había visto ni de pasada y con ese acento me lo confirmas – dijo Elizzabeth sonriendo, los chicos así le caían bien a la chica porque como ella, él sabía cuándo callar y cuándo hablar. Lo miró divertida y susurró en un casi perfecto francés -Nouspayons plus d'attention, vousnepensezpas? (Mejor prestamos atención, ¿no crees?) – Élla miró sorprendido y asintió volviendo la vista al profesor.

Hugo Delacour, hijo de Gabrielle Delacour, hermana menor de FleurDelacour. Era castaño tirando a rubio, utilizaba el cabello largo por sobre los hombros y tenía unos ojos marrón notaba a simple vista que era tímido y socializar no era lo atractivo pero su aura de timidez provoca la falta de interés de las chicas.

Elizzabeth, al darse cuenta de que el chico todavía no había sido contaminado por sus compañeros de casa, se aferró a él como un chinche y no lo soltó. Le preguntó de todo, y a Hugo no le quedaba otra que responder.

Al principio se comportó con su timidez habitual respondiendo monosilábico pero al pasar el tiempo fue agarrando confianza y también le preguntaba cosas respecto a ella. En ese momento estaban a la orilla del lago con los pies libres de zapatos y de calcetines sumergidos en el agua mientras lanzaban piedras viendo cual caía más lejos. Eli reía a carcajadas por las patéticas excusas que le daba el chico de porque iba perdiendo.

- Acéptalo, soy mejor que tu – dice Eli con arrogancia y le salpica agua.

- No… - Hugo iba a hablar cuando se escucha un grito a lo lejos llamando a la peliazul.

- ¡Elizzabeth! – la susodicha voltea y sonríe ampliamente al ver a Ted corriendo hacia ella.

- Ted, hola – saluda sin borrar su sonrisa cuando el chico llega a su lado –

- Hola Eli – le sonríe y voltea a ver a Hugo – Hola…

- Es Hugo, mi nueva adquisición - le informa a Ted y luego mira a Hugo – Él rarito de pelo azul que acaba de llegar es Ted, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

- ¡Hey, tú cabello también es azul! – se queja y se sienta al otro lado de Eli. – Asi que nueva adquisición – susurra y ríe – Hugo, corre mientras puedas – Hugo lo mira pensando seriamente si hacerlo no pero ríe.

- Ted, a mí el cabello azul, me queda genial, a ti no tanto – ríe y agarra de un brazo a Hugo – Tu no te vas Huguín, no le hagas caso a él, solo esta celoso porque ya no es mi único amigo. – le saca la lengua aTed y Hugo observaba todo con verdadera de diversión.

- Hola – saluda Hugo tímido con una leve sonrisa. Ted le sonríe y asiente en modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué hacían? – le pregunta Ted a Elizzabeth observando las piedras en sus manos obteniendo una leve idea de lo que hacían.

- Pues, le ganaba a mi amigo aquí presente lanzando la piedra más lejos. Soy y siempre seré la mejor en este juego – dice la peliazul arrogante levantando sus brazos en modo de victoria para luego reír. Ted rueda los ojos y niega.

- Eli…Eli…Eli… - canturrea Ted - Ambos sabemos que entre tú y yo, yo siempre seré el mejor – Elizzabeth le iba a refutar pero Ted le da una piedra y él toma también una comenzando así una competencia para averiguar quién era el mejor, quedando Hugo como el juez.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde entre risas y discusiones mientras lanzaban piedras al lago haciéndolas rebotar con ganas.


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo 4: Amenaza.

Narra Elizzabeth:

Hoy era viernes antes de la salida mensual a Hogsmeade.

Había esperado tanto para este fin de semana, el mes había pasado lentísimo, porque igual a todos los demás yo amaba y adoraba ir al pueblo, lo principal era surtirme de dulces y algunas bromas "inocentes" de Sortilegios Weasley (ya tenían una sucursal ahí).

Un mes, ese era el tiempo transcurrido desde mi repentina amistad con Hugo y el tiempo en que nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Pasábamos casi todos los días juntos, la mayoría de las veces Ted nos acompañaba, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo en el mundo, y de vez en cuando lo hacía Ann.

Esbozo una sonrisa inconscientemente al pensar en el último mes, todo había cambiado tanto. Antes pasaba todo el día sola en la torre de astronomía y llorando todas las noches, ahora…ahora tenía a Ted para ayudarme con esos momentos de tristeza dentro de mí y a Hugo para hacerme reír con cualquier estupidez que diga y hacerme bien.

Porque si, Hugo me hacía feliz, me hacía sonreír sin darme cuenta y me hacía perderme en pensamientos absurdos sobre él, justo como en estos momentos. No sabía que era pero me hacía bien y eso me gustaba.

Continúo mi caminata por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la torre de Astronomía, no podía evitarlo, a pesar de todo necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar en todo y en nada a la vez. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que me llamaban hasta que me toman del brazo provocando que me desestabilizara y levantara la vista para ver qué pasaba. Siento como me empujan contra la pared haciéndome gritar de dolor. Afino mi vista y veo a una chica que se me hacía conocida pero no lograba ubicarla bien.

Era alta de tez pálida, su cabello rubio en ondas le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y podía apreciar el escudo de la casa de Gryffindor en su uniforme. La mire confundida y emito un quejido.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me empujas así? – pregunto cerrando los ojos sintiendo una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza.

- Nada de hacer preguntas rarita, aquí la que habla soy yo – me dice la rubia en un simple pero amenazante susurro, me toma del cabello para que no me aleje y siento la presión de una varita en mi pecho. Mi cara se contrae del dolor por el jalón de cabello pero trato de enfocar la vista para ver de quien se trata porque ese tono de voz se me hacía muy conocido–Quiero decirte dos cosas serpiente: primero, aléjate de Teddy, porque él es mío y siempre lo será…

- Solo somos amigos – logró articular interrumpiéndola pero eso solo hace que me de otro jalón de cabello.

- …Te he dicho que yo soy la que habla, Teddy es mío, así que aléjate de él, no te quiero ver cerca de él ni a un metro de distancia ¿me entendiste? – asiento tragando en seco al sentir la varita incrustarse más en mi pecho y asiento frenéticamente – Lo segundo, no te quiero ver cerca de mi primo, no quiero que se junte con una escoria como tú Black. Tu no debiste tener magia, no debiste venir aquí y lo principal, no debiste nunca hablar ni con Ted ni con mi primo, no mereces nada – me mira como si le diera asco y me suelta – Te estaré observando Elizzabeth, no me hagas lastimar a tu hermana – Me dice con resentimiento en la voz, noto como se aleja por el pasillo volviendo a quedar todo desolado y poco a poco caigo al suelo sintiendo las primeras lágrimas en mucho tiempo rodar por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? No lo sé, y no quiero averiguarlo.

Logró levantarme y miro a mi alrededor antes de correr hacía la torre de Astronomía para asegurarme que nadie me veía mientras que por dentro deseaba que hoy no hubiera clase esta noche.

Apenas llegue me escondí en mi rincón y sollocé en silencio durante horas hasta que ya anocheciendo las lágrimas se detuvieron hasta que solo atine a mecerme a mí misma en un intento de consuelo.

Narrador Omnisciente:

Por otro lado del castillo, específicamente en el vestíbulo, se encontraban dos chicos con una cara de angustia en su rostro.

- Hugo, ¿estás seguro que no la has visto desde que salieron de clases? – Pregunta Ted con una cara de preocupación y el cabello desarreglado por la cantidad de veces que había pasado su mano por él.

Hugo cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse, también tenía un aspecto bastante deplorable.

- Si Ted, estoy seguro. Yo salí del salón y ella me dijo que necesitaba ir al baño, le dije que la esperaba en la Biblioteca para hacer la tarea pero nunca apareció. Termine de hacer lo que me faltaba y empecé a buscarla, no la he encontrado todavía… le pregunte a Anna pero tampoco la vio… ¿tú tampoco la viste? – Ted lo mira y niega.

- No, para ser sincero no la veo desde el almuerzo en el Gran Comedor – Los dos se quedaron viendo la nada por varios minutos.

El peliazul sin decir ni avisar nada salió de su trance y corrió por el pasillo hacía las escaleras dejando a Hugo confundido, pensó en seguirlo pero prefirió seguir buscando a Elizzabeth por todo el castillo, podía estar en cualquier lado.

Narra Ted:

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, no sé como no se me había ocurrido antes ir para allá, era tan estúpido.

Elizzabeth para mí es como una hermana, no… es como mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria, jugábamos juntos, nos peleábamos y a los diez segundos ya nos veías de nuevo juntos. Es increíble.

Una sonrisa estúpida se formó en mis labios al recordar nuestra niñez y acelere subiendo las escaleras a la torre de Astronomía de dos en dos. Estoy muy seguro de que está ahí, siempre le ha encantado ese lugar, pero aun así, me preocupaba un poco.

Cuando llegue al final de las escaleras, miré a mí alrededor mientras recobraba el aliento. Mi mirada recorría cada rincón de la sala, algo difícil ya que la oscuridad se había adueñado de todo. Mi mirada encontró la punta de unos zapatos en un extremo y me acerque silenciosamente a donde estaba, de seguro ya sabía que estaba ahí pero igual no quería asustarla.

- Eli… ¿eres tú? – pregunto y veo como recoge sus pies, suspiré y volví a pasar una mano por mi cabello.

- Vete… - la escucho murmurar con la voz entrecortada. _Ha estado llorando…_

- No me voy a ir, sabes que estoy aquí para ti – me acerco colocándome de rodillas frente a ella y tomo su mano acariciándola. Intenta soltarme pero soy más fuerte impidiéndoselo.

- Por favor Ted… vete – me mira a los ojos y noto como una lágrima cae por su mejilla.

- No, estoy preocupado por ti… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?

- No pasó nada, solo quiero que te vayas, déjame sola... ¿qué no entiendes? – me grita con brusquedad y mantengo mi semblante serio al mismo tiempo que retrocedo un paso observando cómo se volvía a hundir en sí misma y cómo las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Pero Eli… - me arrodillo y me acerco a ella gateando sin importarme lo que dijera – Estoy aquí para ti… - los sollozos aumentan sonoramente y yo simplemente atino a abrazarla susurrando palabras de consuelo a su oído.

Se calmó y cuando me doy cuenta estaba dormida de nuevo en mis brazos. Siempre sucedía, yo la abrazaba cuando ella lloraba y desde que la conozco ella se queda dormida en mis brazos, con la misma calma de siempre.

Sonreí para mí acariciando su cabello extrañamente azul y admirándola. Tenía que descubrir que había pasado con ella, por qué quería que me alejara, no entendía lo que sucedía.

- Sólo quiero saber cómo ayudarte Elizzabeth – susurro para no despertarla y suspiro.


End file.
